Kalaha
Kalaha → Englisch, Italienisch, Polnisch, Portugiesisch, Spanisch. Kalaha, im englischen Sprachraum Kalah genannt, ist ein modernes Strategiespiel der Mancala-Familie (von arab.: naqalah = bewegen) für zwei Spieler. Mancala (auch: Mankala, Manqala) ist der wissenschaftliche Gattungsbegriff (generischer Terminus) für eine Gruppe von Brettspielen, bei denen der Inhalt von Mulden nach bestimmten Regeln umverteilt wird. In Deutschland benutzt man auch den Begriff Bohnenspiele. Geschichte Das Spiel wurde 1940 von dem amerikanischen Steuerberater William Julius Champion in Mystic, Connecticut, erfunden. Die Idee dazu bekam er schon 1905, als er an der Universität Yale (New Haven, Connecticut) einen Artikel über die Weltausstellung in Chicago (1893) las, in dem über Mancala-Spiele berichtet wurde. Das Spiel erschien erstmals 1944 auf dem amerikanischen Markt und wurde ab 1958 von der von Champion eigens zu diesem Zweck gegründeten Kalah Game Company produziert. Champion ließ sein Spiel 1952 (Design) und 1955 (Regeln) patentieren. Der Markennamen war in den USA von 1970 bis 2002 geschützt. Trotzdem fand es viele Nachahmer, darunter Conference (Mieg's, 1965), Sahara (Pelikan, 1976) und Bantumi (auf Nokia-Handys seit 2000). Kalaha ist fast identisch mit Dakon (Java) und Congkak (Malaysia), zwei asiatischen Mancala-Varianten. Der größte Unterschied ist, dass bei Kalaha mit dem Verteilen des letzten Samens der Zug endet, während bei den malayischen Spielen der Zug fortgesetzt wird, wenn der letzte Samen in eine gefüllte Spielmulde kommt. Die wichtigsten Gemeinsamkeiten sind, dass die Gewinnmulden beim Verteilen der Samen berücksichtigt werden und Bonus-Züge folgen, wenn der letzte Samen in die eigene Gewinnmulde fällt. Das erste Kalaha-Computerprogramm wurde bereits 1959 von Studenten des M.I.T. in Kalifornien entwickelt. 1978 erreichte Paul Erich Frielinghaus den 5. Platz beim Bundeswettbewerb Jugend forscht mit seinem Kalaha-Programm (er nannte das Spiel Serata). Die Kalaha-Varianten mit bis zu sechs Steinen pro Mulde und Brettgrößen bis sechs Mulden wurden von Donkers et al. im Jahr 2001 gelöst, mit Ausnahme von Kalaha (6, 6), das erst 2011 von Anders Carstensen vollständig analysiert wurde. Bei perfektem Spiel gewinnt meist der anziehende Spieler, doch gibt es auch Konstellationen bei denen der nachziehende Spieler im Vorteil ist oder die Partie unentschieden endet. Ein großes Kalaha-Turnier mit 32 Teilnehmern fand 1963 an der Coolidge School in Holbrook, Massachusetts (USA), statt. Es wurde von Ira Burnim gewonnen. Heute gibt es jedes Jahr mehr als 50 Kalaha-Turniere in den USA, meist von Schulen, Jugendzentren, Museen und Bibliotheken organisiert. Kalaha wird von der Kellog Electronic Research Academy in Chicago zur Förderung von Schülern eingesetzt, die unter Dyskalkulie leiden. In Deutschland gab es Kalaha-Projekte an der Friedrich-Rückert-Oberschule in Berlin, der Lambertischule in Coesfeld und dem Erich-Klausener-Gymnasium in Adenau. Die ältesten Mancala-Spielbretter wurden im Nordwesten Äthiopiens bei Matara und Yeha gefunden und stammen etwa aus dem 6.-8. Jahrhundert n. Chr. Zwar wurden auch Muldenreihen im Tempelbezirk von Kurna (1400 v. Chr.), Ägypten, auf Zypern und an verschiedenen Orten in Sri Lanka entdeckt, doch weiß man bis heute nicht, ob es sich dabei überhaupt um Spielbretter handelt, und, wenn ja, welche Spiele darauf gespielt wurden. Auch ist die Datierung dieser Funde äußerst schwierig. Die Muldenreihen von Kurna sind wahrscheinlich erst 1700 Jahre nach dem Bau des Tempels entstanden, da in der Nähe wohl zeitgleich auch koptische Kreuze eingraviert wurden. Trotzdem wird immer wieder behauptet, dass Mancala-Spiele "5000 Jahren alt" seien, was man getrost als modernen Mythos bezeichnen kann. Auf diese Weise versuchte schon Champion den Umsatz seines Spiels zu steigern. Trotz der sehr einfachen Spielregeln bietet Kalaha viele taktische Möglichkeiten. Spielregeln Material Das Kalaha-Spielbrett besteht aus zwei Muldenreihen mit jeweils sechs Spielmulden. Außerdem befindet sich an jedem Ende eine größere Gewinnmulde, auch Kalah genannt, welche im Laufe der Partie die gefangenen Samen aufnimmt. Jedem Spieler gehören die sechs Spielmulden auf seiner Seite des Brettes und die rechts von ihm gelegene Gewinnmulde. Die einzigen Spielsteine sind 72 gleichartige Samen. Startstellung (anspruchsvollste Variante) Vorbereitung Zu Beginn des Spiels werden alle Spielmulden mit jeweils 6 Samen gefüllt. Gewöhnlich beginnt der letzte Sieger das neue Spiel. Ziel Das Ziel des Spiels ist es, mehr Samen zu sammeln als der Gegner. Da es 72 Samen gibt, reichen 37, um dies zu erreichen. Die Partie endet unentschieden, wenn beide Spieler am Ende 36 Samen geschlagen haben. Spielprinzip In jedem Zug verteilt ein Spieler den Inhalt eine seiner Spielmulden gegen den Uhrzeigersinn in die darauf folgenden Mulden. Dabei wird in jede Mulde, außer in die gegnerische Gewinnmulde, jeweils ein Samen gelegt. Bonus-Zug Wenn der letzte Samen in der eigenen Gewinnmulde landet, darf der Spieler einen zusätzlichen Zug machen. Dies kann sich mehrmals wiederholen. Fangen Wenn der letzte Samen auf der eigenen Brettseite in eine leere Spielmulde landet und direkt gegenüber in der gegnerischen Mulde wenigstens ein Samen liegt, werden sowohl der letzte Samen als auch die gegenüberliegenden Samen gefangen und in die eigene Gewinnmulde gelegt. Spielende Wenn die Spielmulden eines Spielers alle leer sind, ist die Partie beendet (auch wenn sein Gegner ihm im nächsten Zug Samen zuspielen könnte!). Dann legt der Gegner die Samen aus seinen Mulden in seine Gewinnmulde. Gewinner ist, wer die meisten Samen gefangen hat. Varianten Anstatt mit sechs Samen kann auch mit 3, 4 oder 5 Samen pro Mulde gespielt werden. Dadurch wird das Spiel nicht so anspruchsvoll. Informatiker untersuchten auch andere Brettgrößen mit eins bis sechs Steinen je Mulde. Eine weitere Variante ist Cross-Kalah, die von dem Amerikaner W. Dan Troyka im Jahr 2001 erfunden wurde. Literatur *Ahl, D. H. 101 Basic Computer Games. Digital Equipment Corporation (DEC), Maynard MA (USA) 1973, 19-21. *Ahlschwede, J. Using Genetic Programming to Play Mancala. Doane College, Crete NE (USA) 2000. *Anonymous. PDP Application Note: Kalah. Digital Equipment Corporation, Maynard MA (USA) 1961. *Anonymus. Kalah: Pit & Pebbles. In: Time Magazine 14. Juni 1963: 67. *Anonymus. Kalah recognized as valuable educational Aid - 350 Students participate in Tournament: Kalah sweeps Coolidge School. In: Melrose Free Press 19. Dezember 1963. *Anonymus. Kalah: A Commercial Count and Capture Game. Museum of Waterloo, London (Ontario, Kanada) 30. Juli 2001. *Anonymus. TAG Students Finish Tournament. In: Blanco County News 16. März 2011. *Bell, A. G. Kalah on Atlas. In: Mitchie, D. (Hg.). Machine Intelligence 3. University Press, Edinburgh (Schottland) 1968, 181-193. *Betten, D. Kalahari and the Sequence "Sloane No. 377". In: Annals of Discrete Mathematics 1988; 37: 51-58. *Brill, R. L. A Project for the Low-Budget Mathematics Laboratory: The Game of Kalah. In: Arithmetic Teacher 1974; 21 (Februar): 659-661. *Ceceri, K. Hands-on Learning: Mancala Board Game (Column). In: Home Education Review 2008 (Juli-August); 32: 44-45. *Champion, W. J. Game Board (US D165,634). United States Patent Office (USA), Washington DC 8. Januar 1952. Portal *Champion, W. J. Game Counter (US 2,720,362). United States Patent Office (USA), Washington DC 11. Okober 1955. Portal *Champion, W. J. New or old (Brief). Kalah Game Company, Holbrook MA (USA) 1970. *Ching, W. E. Analysis of Kalah. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. *Cofer, A.: Mancala in Java: An Experiment in Artificial Intelligence and Game Playing. Department Honor Thesis. The University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, Department of Computer Science, April 1, 2003. *De La Cruz, R. E., Cage, C. E. & Lian, M.-G. J. Let’s play Mancala and Sungka: Learning Math and social Skills through ancient multicultural Games. In: Teaching Exceptional Children 2000; 32 (3): 38-42. *Donkers, J., Uiterwijk, J. & Irving, G. Solving Kalah. In: ICGA Journal 2000; 23 (3): 139-147. *Fesser, M. Entwicklung von Spielstrategien mittels evolutionärer Algorithmen am Beispiel von Kalaha. Diplomarbeit Nr. 2184.. Fakultät Informatik, Elektrotechnik und Informatik, Universität Stuttgart, Stuttgart (Deutschland) 2004. *Henriksen, R. C. Game Faces. In: Columbia Daily Tribune 1. Juli, 2011, A10. * Jader, G. H.: Tournament Marks Mancala Revival. In: Daily Herald 26. Februar, 1996. *Lehmann, E. Hicke, K. & Juhre, V. Projekt Kalaha: Gesamtdokumentation. Rückert-Oberschule, Berlin (Deutschland) 2000. *Lipovec, A. How Do Children Play Kalah? In: Duh, M. & Seebauer, R. Beiträge zum "Internationalen Jahr der Hugend". LIT Verlag, Münster (Deutschland) 2011, 118-124. *Lipovec, A. Children's Strategic Thinking While Playing Mathematical Games In: A. Juryeviy Lozanyiy (Ed.). Expectations, Achievements and Prospects in Theory and Practice of Early and Primary Education: Collected Papers of Special Focus Symposium 11th Days of Mate Demann. Zagreb (Kroatien) 2010, 245-256. *Machatscheck, H. Stein um Stein: Exotik der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Deutschland) 1984, 69 & 84-87. *Neumeister, M. Fallbasiertes Lernen von Bewertungsfunktionen (Diplomarbeit). Universität Leipzig, Leipzig (Deutschland), 9. November 1998. *Oon, W.-C. & Lim, Y.-J. An Investigation on Piece Differential Information in Co-Evolution on Games Using Kalah. In: Proceedings of Congress on Evolutionary Computation 2003; 3: 1632-1638. *Pok Ai Ling, I. The Game of Kalah. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. *Reutter, H. African Game teaches Math Strategies to Students. In: Grand Island Independent 31. Januar 2004. *Russel, R. Kalah: The Game and the Program. In: Stanford Artificial Intelligence Project, Memo. University of Stanford, Stanford (USA) 1964 (Nr. 22). *Silver, R. The "Kalah" Game Playing Program (Interoffice Memorandum M-1098). Maynard MA (USA) March 31, 1961. *Simister, J. L. Learning an Evaluation Function Using a Connectionist Network: A Project in Machine Learning Based on the Game of Kalah. University of Utah, Salt Lake City UT (USA) 2004. *Slagle, J. R. & Dixon, J. K. Experiments with the M & N Tree-Searching Program. In: Communications of the ACM 1970; 13 (3): 147-154. *Torrey, V. Mancala. In: Popular Mechanics 1962; 61 (11); 151. *Weicker, K. & Weicker, N. '' Evolving Strategies for Non-player Characters in Unsteady Environments''. In: Giacobini, M. et al (Ed.). Applications of Evolutionary Computing. Springer Verlag, Berlin & Heidelberg (Deutschland) 2009, 313-322. *Zaslavsky, C. Africa counts: Number and Pattern in African Culture. Prindle, Weber & Schmidt, Boston (USA) 1974, 328. Weblinks *Mathematische Lösungen zu Kalah(a) *"Serata" (Jugend forscht e.V.) *Deutsche Kalaha-Homepage mit Regelsammlung (allerdings sind viele Spiele falsch beschrieben) Copyright Adaptiert von dem Wikipedia Artikel "Kalaha" http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalaha, unter der GNU Free Documentation License. Die Liste der Autoren ist in der Wikipedia unter dieser Seite verfügbar. Category:Mancala-Spiele